<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy's Family ~ A Negan One-Shot by you_a_southpaw_doll_45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569203">Daddy's Family ~ A Negan One-Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_a_southpaw_doll_45/pseuds/you_a_southpaw_doll_45'>you_a_southpaw_doll_45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abraham Ford Lives, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Negan (Walking Dead), But Judith is a toddler when Negan meets her for the first time, But only with his wife, But...not in that way, By Rick and Company than what it is in the story, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Negan (Walking Dead), Daddy Negan (Walking Dead), Explicit Language, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Glenn Rhee Lives, Happy AF Negan, I mean...it is Negan, I only used Grammarly on this, LOL., Language, Mild Language, More time has passed since the dead started walking and Negans outpost gets attacked, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan being an ass, Negan's Rules, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Non-Canonical Violence, Not Beta Read, OOC Negan - Freeform, Ok...maybe a little like that, Rules, Slight Non-Canon, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Threats, Violence, once again sorry not sorry, slightly canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_a_southpaw_doll_45/pseuds/you_a_southpaw_doll_45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Negan’s life gets put back together in the middle of the end of the world when Simon brings a young girl to the Sanctuary. And the following day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan x Issac "Ike" (OMC) [paternal], Negan x Leigh Sullivan (OFC) [Romantic], Negan x Lucille (OFC and not the Lucille from the story) [paternal]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy's Family ~ A Negan One-Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I know this is really fuckin’ long, but I really hope y’all fuckin’ enjoy this! It was only supposed to be a couple thousand words, no more than 3,000...but...I just couldn’t bring myself to end it after only 3,000 words. So, y’all get a whopping almost 11,000 words! And I know it’s a bit OOC for Negan, but oh well! We all need some soft Negan at some point! Any feedback is appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been three days. Three days since Simon and his group brought the young girl back to the Sanctuary. Three days since Negan had been out on a solo trip to the one place he’s visited on the same day every year for the last 8 years since the world went to shit and his world ended. Three days since Negan got back and heard the first whispered words about the new girl.</p>
<p>Three days and Negan still hasn’t said a word to her. He hasn’t been able to bring himself to introduce himself to the teenager. And he knows why. For the first time since everything went to shit and he lost everything, he’s scared. Scared to give in to the hope that’s trying to crawl outta the deepest recesses of his hardened heart. </p>
<p>Scared to believe the words he’s ‘bout the girl for the last three days. Scared to find out the truth. Scared that he’s gonna lose everything all over again if everything’s true. After mentally beating himself up, leaving him on the verge of a panic attack, something he ain’t had in a while, he finds himself sucking in a deep breath as he knocks softly and hesitantly on the thin door in front of him.</p>
<p>When he doesn’t get a response from inside the room, he wipes a leather-covered hand across his forehead, wiping the sweat away, and reaches a shaky hand out, curling his long and normally steady fingers around the metal doorknob, twisting it slowly, hearing the latch click open. He pauses and bites his lip as he mentally curses himself.</p>
<p>If his people could see him right now, they wouldn’t think of him as the strong, bat-wielding leader he’s built himself up to be in order to cope and lead his people. They would think he’s a weakling, and he’d lose his spot as leader. But, in this moment, another part of his mind tells him to fuck what his people think and to open the door.</p>
<p>He swallows deeply and follows that part of his brain as his heart thumps loudly against the side of his ribs. Slowly pushing the door open, he pauses at what he sees inside the small room. And what he doesn’t see. His eyes search the room that’s basically bare, minus the mattress in the corner, a chair and small table against one wall, and a small set of drawers next to the door.</p>
<p>It takes him a moment before his eyes finally settle on what, or rather, who he’s looking for. His heart tightens painfully in his chest as soon as he sees her. The teenage girl his men brought back to the Sanctuary three damn days ago. The who had been found in the middle of a decently sized herd, fighting off as many walkers as she could when Simon and his group showed and laid waste to them.</p>
<p>The girl who had passed out, from shock or exhaustion, they weren’t sure, as soon as Simon had uttered Negan’s name. The girl Negan had been avoiding like the plague since he returned from the memorial spot he visited every year. The girl who Negan now finds himself unable to take his eyes off as he takes her in.</p>
<p>Dressed in a slightly baggy, once white but now a faded grey from years of grime and dirt t-shirt, holy blue jeans, and a pair of black combat boots still on her feet, regardless of the fact that she’s sound asleep, seemingly dead to the world. His eyes water as he looks at her hair...short ‘nough that it’s above her shoulders and just long ‘nough to cover her ears. </p>
<p>He bites his lip as he watches her, leaning against the doorframe, using it to keep his tall body standing up straight. He looks over the girl, looking for any visible injuries, and lets out a soft sigh of relief when he doesn’t see any on her tall, lanky body. A body that looks so small with the way she’s laying. </p>
<p>She’s pressed up against the wall, back straight and not an inch between it and the wall. Her knees are bent at a 45-degree angle with her feet pressed flat against the wall and a pillow between her knees. She has a small bag tucked under her head as a pillow and hers tight against her chest in an almost fighting stance, prepared for anything, and one hand slightly under the bag she’s using as a pillow. </p>
<p>But. She’s still sound asleep and an old, brown Carhartt jacket covers her body. The worn jacket with a small Bald Eagle and the word “SOAR” under it stitched into the fabric above the right breast pocket, no doubt still three sizes too big for her if the triple rolled sleeves have anything to say about it. </p>
<p>Negan chokes back a sob as he sees her, instantly recognizing the old jacket. He remembers the love she had for the thing when he’d often find her snuggled up, napping and feeling safe in it after he’d take it off. His heart clenches as he realizes that some things never change. Even if she’s gotten older and can’t completely hide under it anymore.</p>
<p>He watches as she jerks in her sleep, clearly having a nightmare. It breaks his heart even more. He’s always hated seeing her in pain, and that included her having nightmares. Without thinking, acting on pure instinct, he softly pads across the room, wearing only his jeans and a white t-shirt, similar to what the girl’s wearing, but cleaner and whiter. </p>
<p>Settling his tall, lanky frame on the edge of the bed by her knees, he places a large hand on her knee as a way to comfort her. It was one way he could always get her to relax and calm down. Not even half a second after he lays his hand on her knee, he’s got a knife pressing against his throat, just below his Adam’s apple.</p>
<p>He lifts his eyes up and finds himself staring into a pair of panic-filled, yet determined muddy brown eyes. </p>
<p>“Hands. Off. Now.” Her sleepy voice hisses.</p>
<p>He swallows deeply and croaks out a quiet “Lu?” </p>
<p>He lifts his hand off her knee and holds them up so she can see ‘em. The girl tenses more, digging the knife deeper into his skin, nicking it slightly, for a moment before she processes what he said and the sound of his voice. Negan watches as her eyes widen and her fingers drop the knife. In one quick movement, she’s in his lap, arms ‘round his torso, face buried in his neck as she cries. </p>
<p>“Daddy.” She sobs.</p>
<p>He just holds her, trying not to break down himself. He holds her close, feeling her body tremble and shake in his arms. He breathes in deeply and tightens his arms ‘round her.</p>
<p>He rubs her back and murmurs softly in her ear. “Daddy’s got you, Princess. You’re safe now. I fuckin’ promise.” </p>
<p>He kisses her head and holds his little girl, who he’d thought was dead, tightly in his arms. His heart breaks as he hears her sobs, and feels them soaking into his shirt. He doesn’t care ‘bout that. Or the fact that the young girl in his arms is finally 14. He finally has his daughter in his arms, for the first since she was 6 years old.</p>
<p>He reaches a hand up and softly scratches her scalp, massaging lightly. His little girl always loved it when he’d do that as he read her a bedtime story. Back before the world ended. </p>
<p>“Daddy’s here, sweet pea.” He assures her and feels her arms tighten ‘round him. “I’m so fuckin’ proud of you, princess. You made it this far. You’ve survived.” </p>
<p>He hears her let out another sob that twists his heart as he feels the walls he built many years ago crumble. He holds her close, letting her cry as much as she wants to. He doesn’t say a word, just holds her to him, rubbing her back and massaging her scalp. A few times, he does murmur a soft “Breathe” in her ear when she gasps for air from crying so hard.</p>
<p>He scoots back on the mattress, leaning against the wall, holding his little girl, keeping her safe in his arms. He feels her cling to him tighter, burying her face against the side of his neck as he moves across the bed and gets comfortable.</p>
<p>“Shhhh. It’s ok, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere. I’m just getting comfortable and I’m not letting you go til you’re ready.” He whispers softly.</p>
<p>“Never.” Her sob strained voice murmurs against him.</p>
<p>He kisses her head, understanding that one word. “I’ll never let you go again, baby. Daddy’s here. He’s not going anywhere and he’s gonna always protect you. I swear, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Feeling her nod against him, he takes a deep breath in, knowing he’d die before he ever let something happen to her again. He ain’t gonna lose her again. Never again. After an hour, he finally feels her body stop trembling in his arms as she relaxes against him, sniffling every so often as she stops crying.</p>
<p>He brings his hand up and cups her cheek, lifting it and gently wipes her tears away, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  </p>
<p>“I’ve got you, princess.” He murmurs.</p>
<p>She nods against him and leans into his touch. She looks at him, her eyes dancing across his face before she lets out a soft giggle.</p>
<p>“You got old.”</p>
<p>Negan’s eyes widen and he barks out a laugh. “Thanks for stating the fuckin’ obvious there, kiddo. That kinda happens. ‘Specially when the world fuckin’ ends. You got old too!”</p>
<p>Her eyes widen. “Did not! I’m still your little girl!”</p>
<p>He smiles. “You’ll always be daddy’s little girl, Lucille. Have been from the moment you were born and had me wrapped ‘round that little finger of yours.”</p>
<p>She lets out another soft giggle that heals his broken heart and hugs him tighter.</p>
<p>“I missed you, dad.” She whispers.</p>
<p>“I missed you too, sweetheart. So. Fuckin’. Much. Losing you and your mama...it fuckin’ killed me. I died inside when I lost y’all.”</p>
<p>She lifts her head and stares at him. “Why didn’t you come lookin’ for us?”</p>
<p>Negan lets out a shaky breath. “I did, sweetheart. Despite the fact that I watched you, my sweet little angel, and your mama, the love of my life, get swept up in the middle of that herd. I killed every single one of those dead fucks, despite my injuries. When I was done, I didn’t see y’all anywhere and then I passed out from blood loss and ended up in a coma. It took me 3 weeks to wake up. When I did, I went back out there, searching for y’all. I went back to our house, our rendezvous points, everywhere I could fuckin’ think of. I did that for years. Despite every fuckin’ thing suggesting y’all were dead. Each time I went out and didn’t find y’all, I died more and more on the inside. I never once gave up on y’all. I’ve just gotten a little busy lately to go searching as much as I used to. My people have been getting attacked, slaughtered.”</p>
<p>Lu nods slowly, taking in words. “Mom and I...we thought you were dead. We saw you go down after you took ‘em all down. Ma pulled me into a building and we hid. We were gonna come get you but then you just collapsed, seemingly dead to the world...and then some of the dead came out from the back of the store we were in and we had to run. We ended up in a little community named Alexandria, and we’ve been there for the last 8 years. Mama wasn’t in any shape to stay on the run. Not with me being so young and not in her condition. So, we stayed. The three of us. We’ve tried to go out but the new leader doesn’t let anyone that’s not his people go out.”</p>
<p>Negan’s breath gets caught in his throat at her words. Lucille notices how her dad’s entire body tenses up and she lifts her head. Not quite realizing the exact reason he tenses, but thinking it’s one thing. She gently pats his cheek.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, daddy. Mama’s ok. So is Ike. He’s adorable. And looks just like you.” She assures him, thinking that’s why he tensed up a moment ago.</p>
<p>Negan eyes widen and he gasps at her new words, even if his brain’s still caught up on the fact that she’s been living in Alexandria. </p>
<p>“Ike? He? Your mama’s alive? Alexandria?” He stumbles over his words.</p>
<p>Lucille giggles and nods. “Yea! Mama found out she was pregnant a few months after we got separated from you with the herd and thought you were dead. She had a little boy, Issac, almost 5 months after we got to Alexandria. The leader, Deanna, she was a sweetheart and helped mama through the pregnancy and Ike’s birth. I was so happy to be a big sister. I’ve been super protective over Ike since he was born. He looks just like you. Just...tinier and cuter.”</p>
<p>Negan huffs softly. “I’m still cute.” </p>
<p>Lu giggles. “Mama still thinks so when she looks at the photo of you she has. Or, well had.”</p>
<p>Negan furrows his brow. “Had?”</p>
<p>Lu nods and lays her head back on her father’s shoulder, not caring that she’s a teenager. She’s missed her daddy. And he still makes her feel safe. Plus, a part of her’s worried that this is all a dream and that when she wakes up, he’s gonna be gone, so she’s trying to enjoy it as much as she can.</p>
<p>“Yea. Had. The new leader of Alexandria, Rick...he’s a dick -” She starts.</p>
<p>“Language, daughter!” Negan grumbles. “But continue.”</p>
<p>Lu laughs. “I’m a teenager, dad. Mama does say I cuss worse than you used to. Anyway. Rick. He’s a dick. Or should I say Prick? Which would you prefer?” </p>
<p>Negan narrows his eyes at her. “Neither, but as you pointed out, you’re a teenager. I don’t expect you to listen to me.”</p>
<p>She giggles. “I’ll always listen to you…when I wanna. I’ll stick with Prick. It sounds better. Rick the Prick.”</p>
<p>Negan laughs. “I like that. Rick the Prick. Just don’t tell your mama I’m letting you cuss. She’ll kick my ass. And I’m quite fond of my ass. Ok. Continue.”</p>
<p>He smiles when he hears her laugh and hugs her tighter to him as he listens to his little girl, who’s not so little anymore.</p>
<p>“He found the picture after it fell outta mama’s pocket one day a couple of weeks ago. He looked at when one of the guys from one of the other communities saw it too and gasped. They apparently recognized you in the photo. He told Rick ‘that’s Negan. Just he’s older now. And he carries a bat around. But that’s him.’. Rick lost his shit and demanded to know who’s photo it was, yelling that there was a traitor amongst the community. Mama and I never said a word. We’d seen him kill outta spite and we weren’t gonna do anything to bring his anger towards us. Mama cried ‘cause she no longer had the photo. I snuck out one night...last week? I was gonna go back to our house...try to get another photo for mama. I don’t like seeing her sad, daddy. I made it there after two days. Got the photo, and was heading back home when I heard a truck drive by...I hid in the woods behind the house and when I heard the truck engine turn off, I made a run for it. I ended up getting swarmed by a bunch of the dead a few hours later...I was almost done taking them out when a bunch of gunfire rang out...taking out the rest. The creepy dude with the pornstache demanded my shit, and I told him to fuck off and started walking away. He grabbed my arm, told me I should be grateful for him saving my life. I flipped him off and then punched him in the nose when he wouldn’t let go of me.”</p>
<p>Negan lets out a snort of laughter. “That’s my girl.”</p>
<p>“He got really pissed off and said that a man named Negan would deal with me, and that I’d better pray that I didn’t piss the “Big Boss Man” off. I didn’t really pay attention to that part as soon as he said “Negan”. You don’t exactly have a common name, dad, and I just got really overwhelmed, plus I was fuckin’ exhausted. I guess I just passed out and when I woke up, I was in this room. I’ve only been allowed to leave for meals. And that’s it.”  Lucille continues.</p>
<p>Negan takes in her story and hugs her closer. He grinds his teeth as he thinks ‘bout Rick hurting his family. His wife. His daughter. And the son he’s never met. He grinds them harder when he thinks ‘bout Simon putting his hands on his little girl, regardless of the reason. Looking down at Lucille, he unclenches his jaw.</p>
<p>“I’ll deal with Rick the Prick. You can guaran-fuckin’-tee that. He’s got a shit storm coming his way. Now, where’d Simon grab you? Let me see, sweetheart.” He says, in a soft voice.</p>
<p>Lucille lifts the sleeve of the shirt she’s wearing and Negan chuckles as he realizes something.</p>
<p>“Damn, kid. You just stole all your daddy’s clothes, didn’t you? First my jacket, now my shirt?” He teases.</p>
<p>Lu giggles. “Shut up, dad! You know that jacket makes me feel safe. And it was laundry day when I snuck out so when I got to our old house, I changed into a cleaner shirt. I realized it was yours ‘cause it still smelled like you.”</p>
<p>Negan chuckles. “You’re adorable, sweet pea.” </p>
<p>He smiles, showing off his dimples as his little girl blushes. The smile fades a little when he sees the handprint wrapping ‘round her upper arm. He brings a hand up and gently traces it, growling low in his throat.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna kill that fucker for laying a hand on you.” He mutters.</p>
<p>Lucille’s eyes widen and she stares at him. “No, dad. You can’t.”</p>
<p>Negan raises a brow as he looks at her. “And why the fuck can’t I? He put his hand on a woman. My own fuckin’ daughter.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t know I’m your kid, dad.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t fuckin’ matter. I have a strict rule ‘bout no one laying a hand on a woman, hurting them. Same goes with kids.”</p>
<p>“Dad. Don’t. Ok? I don’t want you hurting someone ‘cause of me.”</p>
<p>Negan stares at her. “My sweet little Lulu. I would kill any fucker who ever laid a hand on you in a way that you did not want to be touched. You are my little girl. Even if you are a teenager. You’re still my little girl. I’d have done it before the world ended, even if it meant going to jail. And I’d definitely fuckin’ do it now, ‘cause I’m the Big Man in charge. And no one, I repeat, fuckin’ no one, lays a hand on my family.”</p>
<p>Lu hugs him tight. “Well...you might kill a fucker for touching me...but I’d kill a fucker if I don’t get something to eat soon.”</p>
<p>Negan chuckles and hugs her, kissing her head. “C’mon, squirt. Let’s get you outta this boring ass room, up to mine, and while you shower and get cleaned up, I’ll have some fucker bring up some food. Maybe I’ll have Simon do it. If I can’t kill him, I’ll just make his life fuckin’ miserable.” </p>
<p>His daughter laughs at the smirk on his face and hugs him again before climbing off his lap and standing up. </p>
<p>“As long as you don’t kill him.” She says grinning. “No. C’mon. You promised me food and a shower. Chop chop, old man.” </p>
<p>Negan grunts and flips her off. “I’ll show you old man, kid. I’ll still whoop your ass.”</p>
<p>Lucille laughs. “Nah uh! C’mon. Think ‘bout it. You get to enjoy all the perks of having a teenage daughter!”</p>
<p>Negan eyes widen with a scary thought and he stares at her as he stands off the bed. “So fuckin’ help me. You’d better not have a fuckin’ boyfriend! You’re too fuckin’ young for that shit!”</p>
<p>She laughs as she grabs her stuff. “Nah, dad. I don’t like boys.”</p>
<p>Negan lets out a deep breath. “Thank fuck for that. You’re too fuckin’ young!”</p>
<p>She laughs and decides to tease him. “Go on, old man. Lead the way to your room. I need food. I’ll tell you ‘bout the girl I have a crush on.”</p>
<p>Negan whips his head around to look at her so fast she can’t help but giggle, not surprised if her dad gave himself whiplash. </p>
<p>“I don’t give a fuck if you like dicks or not. You could like both for all I care. That don’t bother me. Lord knows I don’t have a problem with playing for both teams, but you are too fuckin’ young to date anyone. You can date when you’re my age!”</p>
<p>“But, daaaaaaaaaaddddddddddd! You’re older than dinosaurs!”</p>
<p>Negan gives her a glare without any heat behind it. “Watch it, young lady. I will ground your ass and not think twice ‘bout it.”</p>
<p>She giggles as she walks outta the room. “Mama said y’all were 16 when y’all started dating!”</p>
<p>“That’s different! You’re my daughter!” He says, following after her leading her down the hallway, ignoring the looks from his people at his proclamation. “No dating, young lady!”</p>
<p>One of his men snickers and Negan rounds on him, pinning him to the wall by his throat. </p>
<p>“Something fuckin’ funny, asshole?” He hisses.</p>
<p>“Dad! Stop!” Lu says, tugging on Negan’s arm. </p>
<p>The man shakes his head as he stares at the boss man and croaks. “No, sir. I just….”</p>
<p>Negan glares and lowers the man back to his feet. “You just what, fucker?”</p>
<p>“Remember when my little girl was at that age. I know what you’re going through. That’s all.” He says, rubbing his throat.</p>
<p>Negan eyes widen. “Oh...sorry ‘bout the whole pinning you by the fuckin’ throat. She’s just...she’s my little girl.”</p>
<p>The man nods and smiles softly. “No worries, Sir, and I understand. I’ve done the same thing a time or two before. But, don’t worry, Sir. I’ll make sure no-one messes with your girl.”</p>
<p>Negan raises a brow. “Yea? What’s your job here?”</p>
<p>“Janitorial.”</p>
<p>“Not anymore. You’re a Savior now.”</p>
<p>“Really? Even though I’m an old fuck?”</p>
<p>Negan chuckles softly. “You’re a Savior, man. Doesn’t mean you have to go on runs. I’m sure I can find another task for you, but you’re a Savior. You offered up to protect my daughter just ‘cause, so that says a lot. Hell, I might have you become my new right-hand man. I need one who won’t lay a hand on my girl. What do you say?”</p>
<p>The man’s eyes widen. “Really? What ‘bout Simon?”</p>
<p>Negan smirks. “I’ll deal with him. He’ll think twice next time before he lays a hand on a woman or a kid. Let alone my kid.”</p>
<p>The man nods. “Well, then, sir. I’d be honored to be your right-hand man.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Eli. Now, do you mind doing me a favor? Run and fetch Simon. Have him bring two dinner plates to my room, and when you get done with that, stop by the Commissary and grab some stuff for kid? I don’t think she wants to wear the same clothes she’s been wearing for a week. We’ll be in my room. I got 8 years to catch up on that I missed of my daughter’s life.”</p>
<p>Eli smiles and nods. “Yes, sir. Of course.”</p>
<p>Negan smiles and pats the older man’s cheek before turning to Lu and hooking his arm ‘round her shoulder. </p>
<p>“C’mon, kid. You smell worse than I do.” He jokes which just earns him an elbow to the gut and a soft laugh.</p>
<p>“Shut it, old man!”</p>
<p>Eli watches and smiles as the boss man takes the teenager upstairs, the two of them laughing, and joking around. He goes to do what he was ordered to, more than happy to do so. He wouldn’t ever say anything, but doing janitorial work in the Sanctuary for the better portion of the last decade had not been too kind on his aging bones.</p>
<p>Being the right-hand man to the boss man would be great. He really was honored. He liked and respected the man. He didn’t agree with some of the things he’d done in the past, but he’d understand. ‘Specially once he’d seen that lost, devastated, and haunted look in his eyes. He recognized it immediately and just knew, somehow, that the man had lost his family.</p>
<p>But, now that Negan had his daughter back, Eli was sure things were looking up for the younger man. And he’d make sure Negan never had that look back in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Upstairs, Negan shows Lu ‘round his room and living quarters. </p>
<p>“After you get fuckin’ cleaned up, and fuckin’ eat something, you can pick out your own room.” He smiles.</p>
<p>Lu smiles a little and nods slowly. Negan catches the look of sadness that flashes across her face.</p>
<p>“What is it, sweetheart? Do you not want your own room?” He asks, worriedly.</p>
<p>“I do…” She says softly.</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>“But...I miss mama and Ike...besides...what if your girlfriend comes up here?”</p>
<p>Negan’s eyes widen. “Girlfriend? What’re you talking ‘bout, kiddo?”</p>
<p>“Whenever I’d go to get meals over the last few days, I’d always hear women say how much they wanted to be your wife. That there was no way a man like you could still be single.”</p>
<p>Negan sighs and hugs his daughter tight. “Sweetheart, not that I really wanna discuss my sex life, existent or not, with you, I promise you, I don’t have a girlfriend. And I only have one wife. That’s your mama. She’s the only one for me, ok? When we got separated all those years ago, my heart was broken. And it never healed. Your mama was, and is, all I need. I ain’t even looked at another woman. Your mama has and will always have my heart.”</p>
<p>Lu looks up. “Promise?”</p>
<p>He kisses her head. “I promise, kiddo. And, I can also promise you, we’re gonna get your mama and your brother here as soon as possible, ok? Then we can be a family again.”</p>
<p>His heart melts at the happiest smile his teenage daughter gives him before she ducks outta his arms and walks to the bathroom, ready to take a shower. Before she shuts the door, she looks back at him and smiles again. </p>
<p>“I love you, dad. And, I’m glad you’re still alive.” </p>
<p>Negan grins from ear to ear. “I love you too, kiddo. Now, go wash your stinky ass.”</p>
<p>She laughs and flips him off. Once the door’s closed, Negan flops back on his bed, his heart now beating happily and strongly for the first time in years as all the walls that once blocked it lay in a crumpled mess. He strokes a hand over his face and then looks at the wedding ring on his left ring finger that’s been there for well over 15 years.</p>
<p>He grins more and mumbles to himself. “My wife. My daughter. My son.”</p>
<p>He sits up straight, laughing softly. “I have a fuckin’ son! And they’re all alive. I’m getting my family back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The following morning, Negan does a happy dance in the solitude of his own private bathroom as he gets ready for the day. Nothing could get in his fuckin’ way or ruin his fuckin’ good ass mood. Last night had been one of the best. He and Lu had talked til she fell asleep, snuggled up to his side like she used to do all those years ago when she was still only a couple feet tall.</p>
<p>He’d carried her to the bedroom she’d picked out after her shower and they’d eaten dinner. He’d tucked her, kissed her forehead, and turned the lights off. The routine coming back to him as naturally as breathing. He’d gone to bed with a smile on his face as he told himself that he’d be getting his wife and son back the following day.</p>
<p>Which is why he was currently doing a happy dance as he brushed his teeth, standing in his boxers, and humming ‘round the toothbrush in his mouth. You’d never guess that the dead walk ‘round outside, that’s how happy Negan was. For the first time in the 8 years, he finally had a damn good reason to get outta bed in the morning.</p>
<p>He raises his brow, spitting in the sink as he catches his daughter’s gaze in the bathroom mirror. </p>
<p>“Mornin’, sunshine!” He says.</p>
<p>She just grumbles and flips him off. “Too fuckin’ early for this shit, dad!”</p>
<p>He laughs. “Not a fuckin’ mornin’ person, are you, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>She shakes her head and flips him off again. “No. I’m fuckin’ not and I don’t see how the fuck you are! You’re an old man! Shouldn’t you still be asleep? Snoring?”</p>
<p>He laughs, rinsing his mouth out and spitting again, before walking over to her and kissing her head. </p>
<p>“Normally, I ain’t a mornin’ person. Fuckin’ hate getting up early. And, I don’t fuckin’ snore, thank you very fuckin’ much! No one’s complained in the last 8 years.” He teases. “Besides, today, sweet pea, today’s the day we’re gonna go get your mama and brother. So, hurry the fuck up, get dressed, and then we’ll head out.”</p>
<p>He smiles as he watches her eyes light up and a sleepy smile spreads across her face.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>He smiles and nods. “Mmhhmm! Now, c’mon. Chop chop! You wanna wear one of my shirts, kiddo? That way you can leave the jacket here, safe and sound?”</p>
<p>“Please?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Brush your teeth. Get ready and I’ll bring you one of my shirts once I get pants on.”</p>
<p>She smiles. “Thanks, dad.”</p>
<p>He smiles and nearly tears up when she gives him a tight hug with a whispered “I love you” before going to get ready. Negan continues his little happy dance as sets a shirt on the bathroom handle before he gets dressed in his standard grey jeans tucked into boots, white t-shirt under his signature leather jacket, and the beautiful red scarf that had been a birthday present from his beautiful wife many years ago, tucked securely ‘round his neck. </p>
<p>He picks up his trusted barbed wire baseball bat and softly ran his fingers around her handle. He’d named it Lucille since she had helped him picked it out ‘cause she wanted her “daddy to have the besses bats in da whole wide wowld” as she told him in her cute little 5 year old voice the day they’d gone shopping when he found out he was gonna be coaching the baseball team at the high school again the next year.</p>
<p>After the world ended, he’d kept the bat close, using it to defend his family, keeping his girls safe, and when they got separated, the scarf and the bat were his way of keeping his family close to him. To remind him of the love, of his family, and the good things he’d had in his life. </p>
<p>“Dad?” </p>
<p>Negan jumps and places Lucille in her rightful place on his shoulder as he turns to look at his daughter, who’s fully dressed and in similar attire, sans the leather jacket and scarf. Her knife strapped tightly to her thigh. </p>
<p>“Yea?”</p>
<p>She giggles. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. What the fuck’s going on in that old head of yours?”</p>
<p>He laughs and flips her off. “Just remembering the day you helped me pick Lucille out.”</p>
<p>Her brows nearly reach her forehead as she looks questioningly at her father. “Pick Lucille out?”</p>
<p>He nods as he opens the door to lead her out to the hallway so they can get a move on with their day. He explains as they walk down to the trucks.</p>
<p>“Lucille,” He gestures to the bat. “I named her after you when we all got separated. The scarf and the bat...they were my ways of keeping you and your mama close to me. Besides, Lucille here is just as much of a badass as I knew you’d be when you grew up.”</p>
<p>His daughter laughs. “You’re weird, dad. But I think it’s sweet. I mean, I did keep your brown jacket. Ike has the whistle you used to use when you coached. Drives mama crazy when he blows it all the damn time. Mama has your….well she has a lot of your stuff.”</p>
<p>Negan smiles at her words and slings an arm ‘round her shoulders as they walk. His smile grows when he realizes she’s almost as tall as him, even though she’s only 14. Holding the door open for her he leads her out the truck and explains the rules for going outta beyond the walls of the Sanctuary as they walk.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you these, kid, ‘cause I don’t want you to get hurt. I know you can handle yourself if need be. But, I can’t risk losing you again. So, please just stick by my side. And don’t do anything stupid. I will ground your ass the moment we get back. Understand?” He says, giving her a stern look while opening the truck door.</p>
<p>She nods, climbing up and into the big vehicle. “I’ll listen. But only ‘cause I don’t wanna lose you either.”</p>
<p>“Good girl.”</p>
<p>He kisses her head before shutting the door and going ‘round to his side. As soon as he’s in, he glances at her. </p>
<p>“Seatbelt on. Now.” </p>
<p>She rolls her eyes but does as he says. “It’s the apocalypse, dad. I don’t think a seatbelt’s gonna do much to save me.”</p>
<p>He stares at her. “Listen, I’ve already been in a deadly wreck that I should not have survived. But I did. And, had I been wearing my seatbelt, I wouldn’t have been thrown through the fuckin’ windshield.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widen as she stares at him in shock, dread filling the pit of her stomach at the thought of her dad in a wreck so bad that he went flying through the windshield. </p>
<p>“Yea. It was ‘bout as fuckin’ fun as it fuckin’ sounds. And, if I tell you to do somethin’, you fuckin’ do it. It ain’t me just being a father and pulling the “I’m in fuckin’ charge, you listen to me” bullshit card. No. It’s ‘cause I’m trying to fuckin’ protect you.”</p>
<p>She nods fast. “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>He gives her a small smile before he buckles himself up and cranks the engine. </p>
<p>“Now. Let’s go get your mama and brother. I got a little boy to meet and the love of my life to kiss!”</p>
<p>Lu groans, grossed out at the thought of her parents kissing. Negan laughs and tells her to get used to it. Once the gates open up, he drives through and with a wave of his hand at his a few of his people, the gates are closed. Negan and Lu talk for a bit while he drives. Eventually, though, he listens to her directions to the community that’s caused him and his family so much grief.</p>
<p>As they roll up on the community, Negan glances over at his daughter, noticing and feeling the anxiety rolling off her. He lays a calming hand on her knee.</p>
<p>“It’s gonna be ok, kiddo. I ain’t gonna let nothing happen to you, your mama, or Ike, ok?” He assures her.</p>
<p>She nods slowly and fidgets with one of the holes in her jeans. Negan brings the truck to a stop outside the gates of Alexandria, and turns to look at his little girl who suddenly looks like a little kid instead of the badass teenager he knows she is. Turning the engine off and tucking the keys in his pocket, he unbuckles them both and pulls her in for a tight hug.</p>
<p>“You trust me, don’t you, kid?” He asks softly.</p>
<p>She nods against him, her arms snaking ‘round him. “Of course.”</p>
<p>He kisses her head. “Then you know I’d die before I let anything happen to you. Nothing’s gonna happen. I’m gonna set Rick the Prick fuckin’ straight, teach him he’s messing with the wrong man, with the wrong family, and he ain’t gonna bother us again.”</p>
<p>“What if he does?”</p>
<p>“I’ll fuckin’ kill him then.”</p>
<p>Lu jerks her head up and looks at him. “What?”</p>
<p>He nods. “I will. If he messes with my family, with what’s mine, he’ll regret it and become a munchie snack for dead.”</p>
<p>“Dad, he has a little girl.”</p>
<p>“Good. Then he should understand the things a father would do to protect his daughter.”</p>
<p>She sighs softly and nods, hugging him tight again. “I just don’t wanna lose you again.”</p>
<p>Negan smiles and tightens his arms ‘round her. “Listen, sweet pea. I wear a leather jacket, I have Lucille, and my nutsack is made of steel. I am not dying until I am damn good and ready.”</p>
<p>She giggles. “That’s gross. I didn’t need to know that ‘bout your nuts, dad. But I get it. You ain’t dying til you’re ready.”</p>
<p>He chuckles. “Ex-fuckin’-actly! And I ain’t gonna be ready for at least another 50 years. I gotta live to at least 100!”</p>
<p>He smiles when he hears her laugh and lets the mumble retort slide. He kisses her head before leaning back. </p>
<p>“C’mon. Let’s go be badasses and get our family!”</p>
<p>She smiles and nods, getting outta the truck. She waits for him by the gates, brow raised when he starts whistling and bangs the barb-wire bat against the metal gate. </p>
<p>“Little Pig. Little Pig. Let. Me. In!” He calls out in a sing-song voice, grinning at his daughter’s reaction.</p>
<p>A moment later, the gate opens up, and a somewhat nervous looking man looks at him, glancing at Lu before turning his attention back to Negan.</p>
<p>“Ummm...who are you?” The man, who Lu knows to be Spencer, asks.</p>
<p>“Oh, you better be joking?” He smirks, grinning at the man, watching as his eyes widen a little bit in fear. “Negan…” He gestures with his bat to his daughter. “Lucille…”</p>
<p>“I know who she is. What is she doing with you?”</p>
<p>“That’s none of your fuckin’ business, asswipe. Now, be a good little boy. Let us the fuck in and go get Rick the fuckin’ Prick.”</p>
<p>Spencer sighs but opens the gate to let the father and daughter in before he closes it and scurries off to go get the leader. Negan smirks as he swings his Lucille up on his shoulder and wraps his arms ‘round his daughter’s shoulders. Walking into the community, Negan looks around. </p>
<p>“Holy shit! It’s the fuckin’ apocalyptic suburbs!” He laughs, grinning when Lu giggles and shakes her head.</p>
<p>“Shut up, dad.” She jabs a finger in his side, between two ribs but it doesn’t do much since the leather jacket’s in the way.</p>
<p>Negan laughs. “C’mon. Let’s go see what this fuckin’ Prick’s all ‘bout.”</p>
<p>“That’s him.” </p>
<p>Looking to see where his daughter’s pointing, Negan raises a brow. </p>
<p>“That’s the fucker that managed to get a group together to slaughter 30 of my men, women and children? I’ll be fuckin’ damned.” He mutters.</p>
<p>Lu looks up at him, eyes wide. “He...he did that? Kids?”</p>
<p>Negan sighs and nods. “Yea. That attack I mentioned yesterday, it came from a group known as Alexandria. That’s why I zoned out the moment you mentioned that’s where you were staying.”</p>
<p>“Oh, dad. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Like I said, Rick doesn’t like anyone who’s not part of his group,” She gestures to the dozen or so people surrounding the community’s leader. “And he doesn’t tell anyone who’s not them what’s going on.”</p>
<p>Negan tugs her a little closer. “I know, sweet pea. I know my little girl could never be a part of something like that. I know I’ve done some shitty things in the last decade, but they’ve all had a purpose. I’d never just murder a bunch of innocents. Let alone fuckin’ kids.”</p>
<p>Lu nods and bites the inside of her lip as she stares at Rick, giving him a look that would kill if it were possible. Rick walks over, looking at her.</p>
<p>“Lucille? What’s going on? What are you doing with <em> him </em>? He’s a murderer!” He exclaims, going based off the stories from Gregory over at Hilltop.</p>
<p>Lu shrugs her dad’s arm off her shoulders and stands up to her full height, looking the former sheriff in the eyes.</p>
<p>“No. <em> You </em>, Rick, are a murderer! How could you kill 30 innocent people? Men, I can kinda understand! But women? CHILDREN? HOW? You say you wanna protect us, but then you kill kids!” She glares.</p>
<p>“How do you know ‘bout that?” He asks, shocked.</p>
<p>“Because! Unlike you, my father doesn’t lie to his kids!”</p>
<p>“Your father?”</p>
<p>Negan smirks and steps up next to Lu again, pride swelling in his chest at his girl. He glares at Rick.</p>
<p>“Howdy there, Sheriff.” He smirks. “You were a sheriff, weren’t? Yea. I bet you fuckin’ were. You just got that arrogant “I’m above the law ‘cause I am the law” look fuckin’ written all over you! And, yes. Her father wouldn’t lie to her. Ok. He might’ve lied ‘bout running outta ice cream or some other silly shit before the world went to shit, but he wouldn’t fuckin’ lie ‘bout another man killing kids. Oooo. I can just see the little wheels in your hamster brain spinning real fuckin’ quick. I bet you’re trying to figure out how the fuck I know ‘bout her father. Take a fuckin’ guess.”</p>
<p>Rick stares at him, mouth slightly open, shock all over his face. </p>
<p>“No. Seriously. Take a fuckin’ guess. Rick the fuckin’ Prick.” Negan hisses.</p>
<p>“You…her…?” He stutters.</p>
<p>“Winner winner fuckin’ chicken dinner! You guessed it. I’m her fuckin’ father, you prick! And, I dunno ‘bout you, but I would do any-fuckin’-thing to protect my little girl. Even if it meant fuckin’ tell her ‘bout some damn fuck who killed kids!”</p>
<p>Rick’s eyes widen. “You’re Negan…”</p>
<p>“Right a-fuckin’-gain, Prick! Yea. I’m the man you tried to fuckin’ kill when you decided to go all ghung-ho and attacked my fuckin’ outpost! All based off some fuckin’ story from a man with a pair of loose fuckin’ lips that’ll spill whatever they can if it means protecting his sorry fuckin’ ass! I sure hope you ain’t killed any-fuckin’-one else based off a lie!”</p>
<p>“I...we were...I have people to protect!”</p>
<p>“Don’t care!” Negan says in a singsong voice. “I have people to fuckin’ protect too, Prick! Which is why I don’t go killing a fuck ton of fuckin’ people all whilly fuckin’ nilly!”</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>Rick doesn’t get another word in before Lu hauls off and decks him, her father’s earlier words finally processed in her brain. The group of folks standing around all gasp at the turn of events.</p>
<p>“What the hell?!” Rick gasps, clutching his nose.</p>
<p>“YOU TRIED TO KILL MY FATHER?!” She yells.</p>
<p>Negan’s eyes widen. “Ho-ly sh-it! Rick, you done fucked the fuck up! Don’t you know not to piss off Daddy’s little girl? Fuck. She ain’t seen me in 8 years  and she’s still fuckin’ protective over me!”</p>
<p>Lu raises a brow at him before turning back to Rick. She hauls off to deck him again before Negan gently curls his fingers ‘round her wrist with a shake of his head. She sighs and nods, crossing her arms across her chest. Negan kisses her head.</p>
<p>“Good girl. Go get your mama and brother for me, yeah?” He asks, in a soft voice.</p>
<p>She nods and kicks Rick’s shin before storming off to do as she was asked. Negan smirks and pokes his tongue out as he watches her.</p>
<p>“Yep. She’s definitely still Daddy’s little girl.” He chuckles and turns back to Rick. “Alright. Here’s how it’s gonna fuckin’ work, Prick.”</p>
<p>Rick shakes his head and cuts him off. “No. I’m not listening to a word you have to say.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you fuckin’ better listen. I came here with every intention of not laying a damn hand on anyone, you included. Because that’s just the fuckin’ gentleman I am! Now, my daughter hauling off and decking you? I didn't plan on it, but I ain’t sorry it happened. You pissed her the fuck off, and I can tell she’s got my temper. In fact, I still think you got off fuckin’ easy considering what you did. So, either you can either fuckin’ listen to what I’m ‘bout to fuckin’ tell you and no one gets hurt, or I should say no one gets hurt more. Or, I can kill one, just one, of your fuckin’ people and you’ll still listen to what I’m ‘bout to fuckin’ say. Your fuckin’ choice. You have five seconds to fuckin’ decide.”</p>
<p>Rick glares at Negan with his head tilted back slightly to stop the bleeding from his nose. </p>
<p>“Five.”</p>
<p>Negan raises a brow.</p>
<p>“Four.”</p>
<p>Rick glares.</p>
<p>“Three” </p>
<p>Lu walks over with a woman and a young kid.</p>
<p>“Two.”</p>
<p>Negan smirks and tightens his grip on Lucille, getting ready to move her off his shoulder.</p>
<p>“O-”</p>
<p>“Fine! Say what you fuckin’ want to say!” </p>
<p>Negan smirks and relaxes his grip on Lucille, letting her drop down to hang by his side. He stands up straight, towering over Rick a bit. His tongue darts out again, between two rows of insanely perfect white teeth and wets his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Here’s what’s gonna fuckin’ happen, Rick the fuckin’ Prick. I’m gonna be taking my family. Yes, I have a fuckin’ family. A wife. A daughter. And even a son that I get to meet for the first fuckin’ time. I’m gonna take them home with me. I’m not gonna harm a hair on your head. My daughter might, but I won’t. Because I won’t hurt a little girl’s daddy unless he truly deserves it. Why, you ask? BECAUSE I’M NOT A FUCKIN’ MONSTER! And, my little girl asked me not kill you, because, despite you fuckin’ deserving to be a snack for the fuckin’ dead that are on the outsides of these fuckin’ walls after what you fuckin’ did, you still have a little girl. And every little princess needs her daddy at some point. And I’m not gonna fuckin’ take away from your daughter what mine had snatched from her 8 fuckin’ years ago. When I leave, you’re not gonna fuckin’ try and fuckin’ track me down to try and fuckin’ kill me again. That shit won’t fly. You try, and I WILL SHUT THAT SHIT DOWN! Don’t make me take your daughter’s daddy away from her. I don’t want to do that, but I fuckin’ will if I fuckin’ have to. After I leave, you’re gonna be a fuckin’ good boy, go back to your fuckin’ house, and be a father for your children, “He glances up to see a woman with dreads, keeping a watchful eye over the former sheriff. Negan nods to her to show he ain’t gonna hurt her man, before he looks back at Rick. “And by the looks of it, husband to a woman who is too damn good for your sorry ass. Not trying to run ‘round, playing fuckin’ hero. People are fuckin’ resources, Rick, something you clearly fuckin’ fail to grasp the concept of. You can lead your people, get supplies, and shit to live. You play by the fuckin’ rules, and our paths won’t ever fuckin’ cross again. You don’t play by the rules, there will be consequences. This ain’t baseball, Rick. There aren’t three strikes and you’re out. No. You get one chance. You fuck up and disregard the rules, Lucille here will be dishing up some bloody homeruns, and you will NOT like the score. Am I understood?”</p>
<p>Rick glares at him.</p>
<p>“AM I FUCKIN’ UNDERSTOOD, RICK?” He yells.</p>
<p>The sheriff sighs and nods slowly. “Yea.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck was that?” He cups his ear. “I didn’t quite hear you. My daughter says I’m getting to be an old man, and maybe she’s fuckin’ right. So, I’m gonna need you to speak the fuck up, Rick!”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir! You’re understood!” </p>
<p>Negan grins and steps back, patting Rick’s shoulder. “That’s a good boy. Now, run the fuck along and get that nasty ass blood off your face.”</p>
<p>Rick sighs before walking away with Michonne following him. Negan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them, his eyes land on a little girl with curly blonde hair. He kneels down, ignoring the popping of joints. He gently lays his bat down on the ground and looks the little girl.</p>
<p>“C’mere, sweetie.” He says in a soft voice.</p>
<p>The girl looks up at a young boy, who Negan can tell is her big brother. The boy glares at Negan for a moment til the man gives him a gentle nods and an understanding is reached between them. The boy looks at his little sister and gently nudges her, letting her know it’s ok to go to the tall man crouched down. </p>
<p>She does a mixture of a waddle and a run to get to Negan. He smiles as she giggles softly when he gently scoops her up in his arms, standing once again. He tickles her belly and kisses her cheek, making the girl blush and giggle.</p>
<p>“You are just the cutest little angel! Yes you are!” He coos softly. “What’s your name, sweetie?”</p>
<p>She giggles. “”Ju!”</p>
<p>“Her name’s Judith. She goes by Judy too.” The young boy says, walking a little closer, clearing protective of his younger sister.</p>
<p>Negan smiles and tickles Judith. “Such a pretty name for such a pretty little sweetheart! You your daddy’s little princess?”</p>
<p>She giggles and nods fast, curls bouncing on her head. She wraps his little arms ‘round her tummy, giggling and babbling a little bit, telling him all about how she’s a princess. Negan smiles and just listens, nodding along with her. </p>
<p>“Well, I have to agree with you, sweetie. You are definitely a princess!” He coos, making her squeal with giggles. “Now, you go be the bestest princess in the whole world, ok? Always keep your daddy and big brother on their toes!”</p>
<p>She giggles and nods. “Otay!”</p>
<p>Negan smiles and hands her back to her brother, looking at him. “You’re both good kids. Even if your dad can be shitty. You’re both good. And, I want you to know that I would never, ever harm a kid, ok? You have my fuckin’ word on that. I would rather die before I had to hurt a kid. All I want is to be with my family. I’ve missed the last 8 years of my daughter’s life. Last time I saw her, she was just a few years older than your sister here. And, I’ve never even met my son. As long as your dad doesn’t mess with me, my family, and my people again, I won’t bother him, ok? You’ll never have to see me again, unless you want to come hang out with a bunch of kids, ‘cause there are a bunch at the place I call home. Some are newborns and they range all the way up to your age and my daughter’s.”</p>
<p>The boy’s eyes widen as he holds his little sister. “Really?”</p>
<p>Negan nods and smiles. “Mmhhmm. Kids are the future, boy. And I’d protect each and every last one of them to my dying breath. And if you come over, that would include you too. I know I’m not necessarily the best person on the planet, but then again no one is these days. And, I can assure you whatever story your daddy’s been spoon-fed ain’t completely true. Yes. I’ve killed. But they’ve been men who deserved it. And by that I mean they either laid a hand on a woman or a child. Or they’ve forced themselves on someone, which is a big fuckin’ no-no. Either way, I don’t kill just for the pure hell of it. I do it to protect others. You’ve had to kill to protect someone, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>The boy nods slowly. “My mom. She died when Judy was born. I had to kill her before she turned and killed my sister.”</p>
<p>Negan’s eyes widen. “Well fuckin’ shit. I wasn’t fuckin’ expecting that. I’m sorry, kid. You did what you had to in order to protect your sister. I’ve done what I’ve had to protect the people I take care of. I’m telling you this ‘cause I can tell you’ve seen some shit, more than just killing your mom,  in your life. Shit no kid should have to ever see. But times change when the dead start walking. Kids have to grow up faster than they need to. But I’d do anything and everything I could to try and help them stay kids a little longer. Being an adult sucks ass. So, try to be a kid for a little longer, ok? Soak it up.”</p>
<p>The kid nods. “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Negan smiles a little and ruffles the boy’s hair since his sister took his hat. “Good. Now, maybe I’ll see you again if you want to come play with kids. If I don’t, just know that you’re badass, ok? And you’ve got my respect. Something not a lot of folks have.”</p>
<p>The boy nods fast. “Ok.”</p>
<p>“What’s your name, boy?”</p>
<p>“Carl.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Carl. You keep on being a badass.”</p>
<p>Negan grins as the boy nods fast and then leans down to kiss Judith’s hair. “Bye, Princess!”</p>
<p>She giggles and waves as Negan walks away, straight to the three people who mean the world to him. The reasons he has to keep on living. He watches as a little boy watches him and after a moment, runs to him, squealing happily as he leaps into the tall man’s arms, with a screeching “DADDY!” ringing through the air.</p>
<p>Negan tears as he catches the little boy, scooping him up in his arms, kissing his head for the first time in the kid’s life, hugging him tight.</p>
<p>“Hi, baby boy! I’m so glad I finally get to meet you!” He says, his voice cracking. “You been taking care of your mommy?”</p>
<p>The little boy smiles widely and nods fast. “I’m a big boy! And I keep mommy safe!”</p>
<p>Negan smiles. “I’m sure you fuckin’ do! Does daddy’s big boy have a name?”</p>
<p>Another toothy grin is flashed. “Issac! But mommy calls me Ike!”</p>
<p>“Ike? Hmmm. That sounds like a damn good name for a big boy who protects his mommy!”</p>
<p>Ike giggles and nods fast. “Mommy said you my daddy?”</p>
<p>“Your mommy would be fuckin’ right, little man. I am your daddy! Wanna know how I know I’m your daddy?” </p>
<p>“How?” Wide eyes and a curious face look up at him.</p>
<p>“Because, little man,” Negan smiles. “You have the same hair color as me.” He lightly tugs on a few strands of jet black hair. “You have the same cute dimples as me.” He gently pokes chubby little cheeks, making the boy smile widely, showing off dimples. “And! Your mommy said I’m your daddy. She’s a smart lady, and she always tells the truth!”</p>
<p>Ike giggles and nods fast. “Mommy does do that!” </p>
<p>Negan chuckles and kisses his son’s head again, doing everything in his power not to start crying as his little boy hugs him tight and murmurs against his jacket.</p>
<p>“Love you, daddy.”</p>
<p>“And, I love you too, my little man.” </p>
<p>His statement earns him a happy squeal and another tight hug as little legs wrap ‘round his waist. Negan tightens his arms ‘round the little human clinging to him like a fly on a strip of duct tape. He closes his eyes and savors the feeling of holding his son in his arms for the first time. Issac clings to him, the man he’s known as his daddy without having ever met him.</p>
<p>He knows his mommy and sister were right. This is his daddy and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. He rubs his face against the smooth leather jacket and lets out a happy noise, before he starts crying.</p>
<p>“Ike?” He hears daddy’s voice ask. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>He sniffles and clings to him more. “Missed you, daddy. I happy you here now.”</p>
<p>His little heart nearly bursts with happiness as he feels super strong arms tighten ‘round him again and a gentle, yet heavy hand rests on his back, keeping him close. Keeping him safe. Letting him know it’s ok to relax, so he does. His little body sagging in the strong, safe arms, holding him close to a warm chest.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s got you, little man. You’re safe now. I fuckin’ promise.” He hears the words murmured in his ear by a gentle voice. “Daddy’s never leaving you. Never letting you go. Never gonna stop loving you.”</p>
<p>Ike cries harder, his tears soaking into the leather of his daddy’s jacket. He feels a soft kiss against his temple. He doesn’t realize that the words are almost identical to the words murmured to his big sister the day sister. He doesn’t care ‘bout that. All he cares ‘bout is the fact that his daddy’s here now, that he’s never gonna leave him, that’s he’s safe, and that his daddy’s always gonna love him.</p>
<p>He sniffles, rubbing a snotty nose across slightly wet leather, his tears slowly drying up as he grips the smooth fabric in his tiny hands, never wanting to let go. Negan holds him close, rubbing his back with soft, gentle movements, eyes closed as he presses his own nose in his son’s hair. He curls his fingers a little to lightly scratch the little boy’s back, helping him relax. </p>
<p>After a few moments, the two lift their heads and stare at each other. Ike reaches a hand up, running his fingers through his daddy’s beard, and giggles at the feeling.</p>
<p>“Dat tickles!” </p>
<p>Negan laughs and rubs his face back and forth across a tiny outstretched palm, making more giggles erupt from inside the tiny boy in his arms. </p>
<p>“Do you like it when daddy’s beard tickles your hand?” He asks, getting a super fast nod in response. “Yea? I bet it’d tickle your tummy! What do you think?”</p>
<p>Ike giggles and shakes his head. “Noooo!”</p>
<p>“I think it would! Should we find out?” </p>
<p>After a brief moment of thinking it over, and before the little kid can reply, he’s lifted higher in Negan’s arms as his shirt gets raised and suddenly his daddy’s beard is tickling his tummy as he blows raspberries above his belly button. Ike squeals with giggles and tries to push his shirt back down and he wiggles in Negan’s arms. </p>
<p>“DADDY!!! STOOOOOOOPP! DAT TICKLES!!” He squeals, giggling, his little face a bright red.</p>
<p>Negan laughs and gently tugs his shirt back down, covering his son’s tummy. </p>
<p>“I told you it’d tickle!” He chuckles.</p>
<p>Ike giggles. “Bad daddy!”</p>
<p>Negan pretends to pout like he’s been scolded, but it doesn’t last long as both he and his son start grinning from ear to ear and one giggles while the other laughs softly, kissing his head.</p>
<p>“Should daddy tickle mommy with his beard? Hmmm? Give her tickle kisses?” Negan asks, his eyes dancing with happiness as he glances up at the most beautiful woman in the world, then his daughter standing next to her, before looking back at his son. </p>
<p>“NO!” His wife says, giggling.</p>
<p>“YES!” Both his kids say, giggling.</p>
<p>Negan smirks and looks up at his wife, once more. “Sorry, baby. Looks like it’s 3 to 1. The kids voted I give you tickle kisses!”</p>
<p>“You do it, Negan Alexander, and you might get slapped!” </p>
<p>He chuckles at the threat that has no heat behind the words as he walks closer to her. “That’s a risk I’m willing to take, sweetheart. It’s been too fuckin’ long since we’ve kissed.”</p>
<p>He grins and steps right in front of his beautiful wife. Biting his bottom lip between his teeth, he gently sets Ike down, smiling when the little boy wraps his arms ‘round his leg, holding onto him. Negan reaches up with both hands and gently cups his wife’s cheeks, gazing into her eyes. </p>
<p>“Kiss me, baby, and I’ll take you home.”</p>
<p>A bright smile lifts her lips up as a teasing glint is seen in Leigh’s eyes as she leans into her husband’s touch. </p>
<p>“Promise?” She whispers.</p>
<p>“I fuckin’ promise promise, baby.” Negan replies, his voice a low murmur.</p>
<p>A moment later, their lips meet as he lowers his head and she lifts herself up on her tiptoes, both with their eyes closed. Negan moans softly against the soft lips pressed to his as he feels his wife wrap her arms ‘round his neck, pulling him closer. He drops his hands from her cheeks and lets them settle on her hips as he gives a slight tug, bringing her body closer to his. </p>
<p>Their lips part slightly as his tongue lightly runs along hers, begging permission for something terribly missed over the years. Gaining the needed permission, Negan lets his tongue glide across his wife’s, engaging in a dance not performed in almost a decade, but never forgotten. Slowly pulling back, he places a quick kiss on her plump lips once more before completely lifting his head and opening his eyes.</p>
<p>His smile turns into a lazy smirk as he takes into the sight of his well and properly kissed wife who brings a hand from ‘round his neck to rest against her lips as her eyes flutter open and gaze up him.</p>
<p>“So fuckin’ worth the risk of getting slapped.”</p>
<p>Leigh’s laughter fills his body and soul, making him feel like the happiest motherfucker on the God forsaken planet where the dead walk and the living fight each other. His son’s fit of giggles only makes him happier as he scoops him back up, perching him on his hip. His daughter’s giggle and eye roll makes him chuckle before pulling her to him, wrapping his free arm ‘round her, hugging her close.</p>
<p>“So...shall Daddy take his family home now?” He asks, glancing at the three most important people in his life.</p>
<p>A chorus of “Yes”’s ring out from the kids while his wife smirks and nods.</p>
<p>“You did promise promise, Daddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>